Chorando
by Ninfa
Summary: Ele nunca amou...ou achou que não


**Chorando **

Era a décima vez que aquela coruja barulhenta batia na sua janela, era a décima vez que ele ignorava os pios insistentes dela e era a décima vez que ela continuava a bicar o vidro e a gritar.

Ele sabia que se não a atendesse ela ficaria ali até de manhã ou mais, quem sabe? Por que sempre que via aquele bicho na sua casa Draco sabia que era algo ruim? Talvez porque isso significava que a dona dele deveria estar tão ocupada em chorar que não tinha forças para vir pessoalmente. 

É. Ele não a culpava. Sabia que ela estava mal, qualquer garota como ela ficaria. Qualquer garota sentimental e infantil como ela já deveria estar desidratada de tanto largar lágrimas por ele. Mas o quê poderia fazer? O quê ela esperava? Que ele fosse fiel e verdadeiro com ela? Ele, Draco Malfoy? O único filho de Lúcio Malfoy, um ex-Comensal da Morte, que, se não fosse a ameaça de ser preso, nunca teria deixado de torturar inocentes? Não, ele nunca iria mudar...e nem queria!

_Te pego na escola e encho a tua bola  
Com todo o meu amor  
Te levo pra festa e testo teu sexo  
Com ar de professor _

_Te pego na escola e encho a tua bola  
Com todo o meu amor_

O romance deles era difícil e ela sabia disso. Ele aceitava isso e ela deveria o fazer também. Eram só algumas "escapadas" dele de vez em quando, nada de mais... No final ela voltaria correndo e pedindo desculpas, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Ela era previsível.

Agora as brigas dos dois não eram mais um problema para ele: nada mudava, ela se arrependia e voltava tudo ao que era antes. Mas, ainda sim, ele sentia um pouco de pena da namorada. Por mais idiotas que fossem os motivos, ela sempre ficava desolada com as discussões do casal...não! eles não eram um casal! Casal era romântico demais, queria dizer _amor_ e ele era completamente contra o amor.

Na relação deles não havia amor, pelo menos não da parte dele. Era uma troca: eles se sentiam bem juntos e só, nada mais. Sem baboseiras de paixão e blá, blá, blá...

_Te levo pra festa e testo teu sexo  
Com ar de professor _

_Faço promessas malucas  
Tão curtas quanto um sonho bom_

Droga, ele não estava nem aí pra garota idiota que ele chamava de namorada! Ele não se importava com ela como nunca tinha se importado com as outras que tinha levado pra cama! Mesmo assim uma voz insistente em sua cabeça indicava que aquela era diferente. Além de ser o mais longo namoro de Draco, ela mexera um pouco com ele, muito mais do que qualquer outra. 

Até hoje ele se perguntava o porquê de não ter contado toda a verdade pra ela antes ou tê-la deixado mais cedo, antes de se envolver. 

Ela lhe fazia juras de amor e ele achava completamente idiota, nunca tinha acreditado no amor. Mas, mesmo assim, sempre que ouvia as palavras melosas dela, ele a beijava e, por mais que tentasse se convencer de que não se importava, passava o resto do dia com ela. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

_Se eu te escondo a verdade  
Baby, é pra te proteger da solidão _

_Confundo as tuas coxas  
Com as de outras moças  
Te mostro toda a dor_

A única resposta pra tudo que fazia por ela era a que estava apaixonado. Sim. Ele, Draco Malfoy, apaixonado por uma garota desclassificada e romântica. Uma vez tinha dito isso para ela, uma vez. Mas o simples fato de estar apaixonado não queria dizer que ele não a pudesse trair, não é? O problema é que ela sempre fazia um escândalo quando descobria. Falava coisas dramáticas e chorava...será que ela sabia fazer algo mais que chorar? Na verdade, sim. Ela fazia outras coisas, e muito bem... 

Mas nada mudava... Ela tinha é que tinha de se encaixar! Se quisesse ficar com ele deveria aceitar o fato de que ele não mudaria. Iria traí-la com outras, viajaria por dias sem avisa-la, sempre a enganaria, as brigas e discussões continuariam, afinal como elas não aconteceriam se eles eram tão diferentes?

_Te faço um filho, te dou outra vida  
Pra te mostrar quem sou  
Vago na lua deserta  
Das pedras do Arpoador_

Será que ela não podia ceder um pouquinho?! Ele não reclamava quando ela ia para a casa dos pais e encontrava com o babaca do Potter lá, reclamava? Claro que sim, mas ele a deixou viajar com o Menino-Cicatriz quando ela pediu! A relação dos dois dava certo! Ele não fazia nada de muito errado! 

Bom, na verdade ele tinha uns casos com umas mulheres e de vez em quando se encontrava com antigos Comensais, mas e ela? Ela que sempre queria saídas românticas e promessas de amor? Por favor! 

Ele gostava dela, muito, mas não podia negar as suas vontades por causa de uma garotinha boba. Na verdade sua vontade agora era aparatar na sala dela e terminar o namoro, mas não iria agir por impulso. Seu pai sempre dissera que não devemos nos deixar levar pelas emoções e raiva era tudo o que Draco estava sentindo agora. 

Quando estivesse mais calmo ele falaria com ela... e tinha certeza de que estava na hora de terminar com a brincadeira. Ele iria terminar o namoro.

Draco desistiu de ignorar a coruja e abriu a janela, deixando que ela entrasse. O bichinho largou uma carta em sua mão e saiu rápido deixando claro que ela não esperava uma resposta.

A letra da carta estava torta manchada. Ela tinha chorado ao escrever.

_Digo alô ao inimigo  
Encontro um abrigo  
No peito do meu traidor  
Faz parte do meu show  
Faz parte do meu show, meu amor _

_Draco, _

_Como você consegue? Como consegue me enganar e depois me faz voltar pra você? O que eu mais queria no mundo era te odiar com todas as minhas forças e não te xingar para, no minuto seguinte, aceitar as suas desculpas! Só eu sei o quanto eu te odeio por tudo o que você me faz sofrer! E mesmo assim eu continuo com você. _

_Talvez isso aconteça porque eu sou fraca e não resisto a você, nunca resisti. Eu te amo, sabe. Deve ser isso que me faz enlouquecer tanto, que me faz te beijar como pedido de desculpas por ter sido tão ciumenta. Afinal, você é quem é e eu não posso cobrar de você o que não pode me dar. _

_Por isso eu acho que deve ser melhor te mandar só essa carta e não querer uma resposta sua. Eu nem sei se você vai ler essa carta (todas as vezes que te mando uma você não lê. Elas são sempre cheias de palavras melosas e dramáticas que eu sei que você odeia), mas mesmo assim eu estou mandando, só para não ficar me culpando por não ter te avisado antes. _

_Invento desculpas, provoco uma briga  
Digo que não estou  
Vivo um clipe sem nexo  
Um pierrot-retrocesso  
Meio bossa nova e rock n´roll_

_Eu desisti, sabe. Cansei. Se não é pra ser, não vou ser e eu não vou lutar contra. Desde o início nós dois sabíamos que era só uma aventura e, pode acreditar, ela durou muito mais do que queríamos, muito mais do que você queria. Diferentes, de famílias rivais. Claro que nós combinamos nunca mencionar isso como um empecilho, mas ele é. Malfoy e Weasley: combinação idiota. _

_Eu vou viajar pra casa dos meus pais, ficar um pouco por lá, ver se consigo parar de chorar, afinal eu sou uma idiota chorona, como você já cansou de repetir. Quem sabe a minha família e o Harry, que vai passar essas férias por lá, me ajude a mudar, quem sabe eu vire uma pessoa mais realista e menos romântica. Aí, talvez, você queira ficar comigo, mas eu espero que não aconteça de novo. Perdi muito tempo e lágrimas da minha vida com você._

É, Draco Malfoy, esse mundo perfeito que você criou em que podia combinar seu namoro, suas ambições e suas brincadeiras, caiu.

_Faz parte do meu show, meu amor  
Meu amor, meu amor_


End file.
